


You Got a Special One

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: The Leopard & The Lion [6]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, funnier if you didn't know the pairing but oh well, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly stranger saves Cass from the boredom of waiting alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got a Special One

Cass taps away at his phone, bored out of his mind as he watches the display indicate the beginning of 4pm. A woman strolls pass, leaving her boyfriend to sit on the bench with him. The newcomer sighs and leans his elbows on his knees as he watches his girlfriend weave in and out from the clothing racks. He tilts his gaze to the many shopping bags at Cass's feet, "You too, huh?"

Cass looks over to see a black man of average height and a lean build, "Huh?"

The man points his chin towards his girlfriend and Cass follows it to see a short Korean girl turning in the mirror as she tries on a cardigan, "She can do this for hours, I'll never understand this hobby."

Cass laughs and says, "Yeah, mine's the same. I just do t-shirts and jeans. Same size for everything, get it and go, ain't gonna waste time tryin' shit on."

"Amen to that. But I love her, so I come along all the same," says the stranger, "I'm Virgil by the way," he holds out a hand.

Cass shakes it and introduces himself as, "Cass. How you doin'."

"I'm good," Virgil says, "looks like you've been busy though."

"Yeah man, we been at it since 11 and I jus' ain't got the energy to shuffle around in crowded malls all day. Wit' all these bags," tapping one with the toe of a sneaker.

Virgil looks at the logo on a shoebox peeking out from it, "She a fan of Js huh? Guess you got a special one."

Cass laughs loudly and nods in agreement, "Yeah, mos' unique person I evuh met."

Just then, Enzo comes up to them sporting a hot pink crop top today with two new shopping bags in hand, drawing Cass's attention away from a momentarily stunned Virgil, "Hey, there you are."

Enzo bends over Cass and pecks him on the lips, then starts talking a mile a minute, "The Certified G is _back_!! Got some leopard print socks, some scarves, a new jacket. Wait'll you see it man, it's leather and I can rock 'em with the new kicks," he grabs half of the bags at Cass's feet and picks them up, "Sorry to keep you waitin', babe."

"S'alright Zo, but we better be gettin' food after this," Cass gestures to Virgil, "and this is Virgil by the way, been keepin' me company." 

Virgil waves at Enzo and says, "You know, he had me believing you were his girlfriend the whole time," prompting Cass to start laughing again.

"Enzo Amore, how you doin'!" Enzo says, shifting the bags to free a hand to bump fists with Virgil; who laughs at the familiar greeting and asks, "Who got that from who?"

"I got it from him," says Cass. He loops the rest of the shopping bags into his hands and gets up, "Nice meetin' ya bro."

"An' I'm a bonafide _stud_ Cass, how you got people thinkin' I'm ya girlfriend??" Enzo asks, shoulders hunching up in a dramatic display of confusion. He points to Virgil, looking him in the eye and says, "Nice to meet'cha," and turns to leave after Virgil waves them goodbye.

Cass follows Enzo while his boy chatters all the way out the door, "Oh, an' I got'chu a pair'a jeans. They got leopard print pockets in the back, aaaand they came in ya size so how could I say no," the tied off ends of Enzo's bandana bounce animatedly over his head with his enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Benches of boyfriends abandoned in clothing stores are really amusing.


End file.
